


How To Lose Your Innocence

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: X JAPAN
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: A drunk Yoshiki was trying to shock Pata with sexual suggestions, without realising just how naughty the guitarist could truly be. He never suspected his friend would take advantage of his drunken state, or that he'd get Taiji involved, but it's not the only discovery Yoshiki is going to make that night.





	How To Lose Your Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Questionable (drunken) consent, double penetration, bondage

            Yoshiki was lying on the pool table giggling as the bottle of beer hung loosely from his hand, he was drunk in an out of his mind way and poor Pata was left to get him home, somehow. Just a perfect gentleman helping a drunk woman home, except he was far from being a gentleman and this woman was just a man in a dress. A beautiful man in a beautiful dress but still a man, which to Pata was the better option anyway.

            “Hey Pata, want to pot the black?” Yoshiki asked, giggling at the thought.

            “That's OK.” Pata replied but Yoshiki was insistent and he soon found the black ball in hand about to be dropped into one of the pockets.

            “No, not that hole!” Yoshiki complained and Pata raised an eyebrow before walking a little way around the table. “Not that one either!”

            “Which hole then?” Pata asked.

            “The one between my legs.” Yoshiki informed Pata, laughing at the guitarist’s shocked expression.

            “This hole will do.” Pata replied, dropping the ball into the nearest pocket before grabbing the cue from Yoshiki, knowing exactly what was coming. He'd nipped that suggestion in the bud but Yoshiki was far from finished.

            “Why don't you strip off for me?” Yoshiki asked, sitting up and drinking the rest of his beer before staring at the empty bottle. “You think you can fuck a bottle?”

            “I think my penis wouldn't begin to fit but perhaps yours might?” Pata suggested but the bottle was already abandoned and Yoshiki had already forgotten all about it.

            “My penis is bigger than yours,” Yoshiki informed Pata. “It's like the titanic, where as yours is some other ship.”

            “The Gigantic. Titanic’s sister ship that didn't sink.” Pata informed Yoshiki.

            “Virgin boy.” Yoshiki began to giggle and rolling his eyes Pata decided he wasn't even going to argue, despite all the comebacks he had prepared, starting with how he could finish the job where as Yoshiki would fail half way through.

            “Let's get you home.” Pata decided, helping Yoshiki to his feet and leading him to the car as the blond kept suggesting random kinky things he wanted to do, or wanted Pata to do. Clearly Yoshiki was a horny drunk and Pata wondered if perhaps he should take advantage of this situation. It would be fun to show his boss, who could be so difficult sometimes, what it was like to be taken advantage of.

 

            When Taiji saw the text from Pata he smiled in delight and quickly grabbed some things before driving to Yoshiki's house, his mind already full of ideas about what he and Pata could do. This wasn't the first time they'd slept together, or even the first time they'd imposed their presence on somebody else, and Taiji could clearly picture how much fun tonight would be.

            He left his bike in Yoshiki's drive and let himself into the drummer’s home, where he found Yoshiki sat on the floor, handcuffed to the banister of the stairs, pouting like a spoilt princess. It was such a beautiful sight to see and he smiled as he approached Yoshiki, who seemed to expect him to help. What a strange man, Pata might be bad but he was the devil and so why would he save Yoshiki, when Pata hadn't?

            “What's this? A helpless princess waiting for her prince?” Taiji teased as he approached Yoshiki, who was smiling at him, too drunk to really know what was going on.

            “Pata said to wait for him,” Yoshiki commented making Taiji laugh at the drummer’s innocence. 

            “Of course he did,” Taiji agreed. “You know, I'm not a prince and I want your ass. No actually, your mouth, such dirty suggestions have been coming out of it tonight, I just have to stop you.”

            “What?” Yoshiki asked but Taiji was already freeing his penis from his jeans and underwear, placing it against the drummer’s lips waiting expectantly for the other to obey.

            “Lick it.” Taiji ordered.

            “I don't want too!” Yoshiki complained but Taiji grabbed him by the hair and pulled his lips closer. Reluctantly Yoshiki began to lick, hearing footsteps coming down the stairs behind him. Pata had returned but he wasn't the prince coming to rescue him either. He was kissing Taiji eagerly before watching as Yoshiki licked the bassist’s length rather hesitantly.

            “Did you bring it?” Pata asked and Taiji nodded that he had, making the other smile in delight. “Then let's get him upstairs.”

            “You want things in your ass, don't you?” Taiji asked, as he pulled back and placed his now hard penis back into the confinements of his clothes.

            “I,” Yoshiki began, only to find a gag pushed into his mouth. It held his teeth apart with a ring, leaving his mouth open and easy for the others to abuse. He hadn't really wanted sex with Pata, he'd been joking, trying to shock him but now Pata was about to rape him! Taiji too! He wanted to panic but decided against it, as he realised just how turned on he was by all of this. He wanted to be used by his friends. He wanted to be tied up and used! It was a fetish he never realised he had but there was no denying it.

            “Do you want things in your ass?” Pata teased using Yoshiki's hair to pull his face up to look at him. “You do don't you? Kinky bastard!”

            “You may act innocent but we know better.” Taiji teased, as the handcuffs were undone, leaving Yoshiki an opportunity to try and flee if he wanted too. He didn't though, simply letting his friends remove his dress and underwear, leaving him naked and clearly aroused.

            Looked over like a piece of meat, Yoshiki blushed but didn't fight or struggle as a collar and lead were attached around his neck and he was ordered to go to his bedroom. He tried to stand but Taiji had pulled a whip out of his bag and smacked him lightly on the shoulder as he did so.

            “Pets crawl.” Taiji informed Yoshiki who, feeling humiliated and turned on by this treatment, began to crawl up his stairs, the whip teasing his hole every now and again making Yoshiki even more turned on than he had been before.

            They reached his bedroom and he saw Pata had been to work here, preparing for their night of sex. He was led to the foot of the bed where the lead was tired up, leaving him about a meter of space to move freely but no more.

            Left like this he stayed on all fours as the whip teased his back and Pata stripped off, showing just how hard he was. The erection was shoved into his mouth with more hair pulling to get Yoshiki to obey, though he wouldn't have resisted now even if he could.

            Taiji smiled at Pata before pulling a bottle of lube from his bag and pouring it over Yoshiki's exposed ass, teasing the hole a little more before sliding a finger deep inside him. He played around a little before stretching him with a second finger, feeling the blond tense up around him.

            He waited until Yoshiki had relaxed before sliding a pink dildo into his ass, gently teasing with it as he watched Pata continue to force his length into Yoshiki's mouth. Such a delightful sight to watch, that Taiji almost forgot what he had planned.

            The dildo was replaced with a set of anal beads, that he teased Yoshiki with in just the same way as he waited for Pata to orgasm, gently stroking his own erection through his trousers. It didn't take long and as Pata pulled away, Taiji pulled out the beads and pulled out a large metal hook. It had a smooth end and a hoop at the other, perfect for bondage.

            The smooth end was pushed into Yoshiki's ass, making him moan even with the gag in his mouth and Taiji made sure it was in place before unclipped the lead and dragging Yoshiki to his feet. Pata had already attached rope to the ceiling and so Taiji looped the free end through the hoop, pulling it so tight that Yoshiki was left on tip toe to stop the hook burying in too deep.

            His hands reached behind him, trying to loosen the knots but they were out of reach and his struggling was for nothing. His freedom was short lived anyway, as his hands were bound together with the lead tightly against his back and he was more trapped than he had ever been before.

            The gag was removed on the promise he didn't complain and Yoshiki was relieved just to have that small freedom. He felt almost scared of his friends right now and as Pata approached with a vibrator in hand he tried to pull away, only causing the hook in his ass to brush against his prostrate. He bit back the moan and was relieved to find Pata only wanted to use the toy to tease him. Starting with his nipples, he had Yoshiki in a quivering mess before the toy was applied to his balls and erection teasing him.

            Across the room Taiji was undressing and as his fingers brushed against his erection he knew he needed some kind of stimulation. He studied the situation for a moment before deciding he'd let Pata suck Yoshiki off, whilst he took his pleasure from the guitarist and barking his ordered he smiled in delight as Pata wordlessly fell onto hands and knees and began to suck Yoshiki's erection, whilst his ass waited for Taiji's pleasure. So, he remembered what it was like to be his slave then, that was good because no man was ever truly free of Taiji once he had claimed them.

            Taiji took Pata raw, with only lube to ease the pressure but as expected the guitarist could easily take his length and was eagerly pushing his ass upwards, wanting more stimulation from the bassist who was more than happy to give it. His and Yoshiki's moans filled the room but Taiji refused to cum before the drummer. He was the real man here, the others were simply his toys, though he gave Pata the delusion of freedom.

            Yoshiki couldn't believe what was happening to him, or how much he was enjoying being used like this. He'd always liked sex, but he'd never experimented further than figuring out he was gay and liked it best when his partner took the lead. Throwing back his head, he came surprising even himself, his ass clenching around that damned hook that kept him up. He wanted to relax but he couldn't, he was just a piece of flesh for his friend’s enjoyment and thinking about that kept his arousal hard and firm, though it was dripping cum now, as Pata had pulled back the second orgasm had hit.

            Taiji wasn't far behind Yoshiki and his hips stilled as he released inside the guitarist, smirking at Yoshiki as he did so. It was clear who was in control here and Yoshiki wondered what would happen next. He knew it wasn't over yet, it wasn't Taiji's style to finish without putting on a big show.

            “Wait on the bed.” Taiji ordered, as he stroked Pata's hair before moving around behind Yoshiki, sliding his finger inside him yet again. It was a tight fit beside the metal hook but that didn't stop him sliding in a second and then a third. It hurt now and Yoshiki gasped in pain as Taiji unrelentingly stretched him with no concern for his wellbeing. The drummer didn't complain though, finding he enjoyed this pain and the pleasure that hit him every time Taiji's fingers pushed against his prostrate. It was almost a disappointment when the fingers were removed and he was freed completely by the bassist, only the collar remaining.

            “Pata is waiting, he did such a good job at making you cum that you wouldn't want to disappoint him now, would you?” Taiji teased and Yoshiki shook his head as he carefully walked towards the bed, feeling so sore between his legs. Every movement was a reminder of pleasure and so he loved the pain, crawling onto the bed and straddling Pata as he bent down to kiss him to show there really were no hard feelings between them. Carefully he let Pata's length slide into him and rocked his hips gently, finding himself looser than he had ever done before. Just as well, as moments later Taiji was behind him, sliding his erection alongside Pata's making Yoshiki groan in pained pleasure. Beneath him Pata reached up and held onto his hips, keeping him in place but also showing that he did care.

            Taiji must have cared too because he wasn't pounding into him like he'd done to Pata. He was waiting for a sign from Yoshiki that they could continue and after a minute or two Yoshiki felt comfortable enough to let Taiji do as he pleased. Sex was entirely controlled by Taiji now, as he and Pata could barely do anything but lay still and take what was been thrown at them. Their bodies shook in pleasure and Yoshiki began to see stars. This was so much, how could he handle it?

            He did handle it though, his body taking everything that was thrown at it and wanting more. Beneath him Pata came but trapped as he was they were both helpless waiting for Taiji to finish too, before they could finally move. Taiji was tired now, his creative side having worn thin and he simply rolled of the pair and lay down to sleep on Yoshiki's bed without a care in the world, leaving his friends to sort out the problem of Yoshiki's erection.

            “Are you alright?” Pata asked as Yoshiki groaned as he got off the guitarist, feeling so sore now that he knew he'd be calling in sick tomorrow.

            “I'll cope.” Yoshiki replied but Pata was still worried. Surprising Yoshiki, he managed to pick him and carry him out of the room towards his piano. Yoshiki had asked him in the car if he'd mind lying on the instrument for him to use as he willed and Pata was going to let him have that one at least.

            In the end it was Yoshiki lying on the piano with Pata riding him but it didn't matter. The thought was there and from the drummer’s smile it was clear he appreciated this after the way he'd been treated that night.

            It didn't take much for Yoshiki to climax and as he did his orgasm made him forget everything but pleasure. He was so tired now, so sore and still drunk out of his mind, though fear had sobered him up before. He didn't want to move and wasn't even sure he could but in the end it didn't matter, as Pata found him a pillow and a blanket and helped him settle down on the piano for well needed sleep.

            “Night.” Pata whispered as he kissed Yoshiki's forehead lightly before going to find a bed for the night, sure their friendship hadn't been entirely ruined that night. Changed for ever of course, how could it not, but he at least had made sure Yoshiki finished the night with a smile. Smiles were all that mattered in the end.


End file.
